Kiss
by WGW Llams
Summary: Drabbles. Bon and Rin's developing relationship in the context of "kisses." Ratings vary between chapters. Rated M to be safe. Complete.
1. Indirect

Rating: K+ for mild language

* * *

"Oi, Konekomaru—stop Shima for me!" Unhurried footsteps shuffled out the classroom, followed by a rush of multicolored streaks flashing out the door after pink hair. A milk carton stood at the teacher's podium and feet paused near it as bright blue eyes were caught by its unaccompanied state.

"Yukio?" the blue eyes shifted about, searching for three moles and rectangular glasses. The milk was unattended and Rin contemplated the danger, shrugged, then drank down roughly half of its contents. It went down cool and smooth and he placed it back on the podium without guilt, figuring he would need the jolt in height more than his younger brother. As soon as a soft voice called for his presence, blue spikes bobbed out the room, fingers locked behind his head. "Coming."

Suguro returned to the empty classroom with a frown twisting his mouth. "Damn Shima," scowling lips parted in a grumble, thoughtless fingers snatching at the seemingly abandoned carton of milk on the podium. It felt lighter than earlier yet his lips pressed against the strangely warm curve of the opening and he tilted the rest of it into his mouth.


	2. Hands

Rating: K

* * *

Rin was curious and Suguro had no choice but to surrender when smaller hands stole his own, pressed their palms and fingers together. Creases overlapped and extended like road maps as the more slender, rougher fingers inched and spread out on startlingly smooth, yet thick digits.

* * *

AN/ Bear with me as I get used to the system. /orz


	3. Take Your Partner

Rating: T for language

* * *

"One and two, and one and two, and one-two-three, and one and two—"

"Why are there so little girls in this class?" Rin frowned as he and Suguro swayed hand and hand, body to body, footsteps following in quick succession.

Suguro's pointed glare at the reason for his presence in the room had not ceased its intensity, that being the reason why Shima had retreated so quickly to have Konekomaru as his dance partner. "I can't believe that I got tricked into this shit."

"Stop."

Shoulders shrugged as Rin stated, "At least we're learning how to dance."

"I'd prefer if we didn't have to dance with each other."

"Aww, you don't mean that. I'm an awesome follow."

"...You were okay when you stopped steppin' on my feet."

"See? Progress."

The teacher clapped. "Bow to each other now."

They followed the instruction, but Rin boldly curtseyed with a grin on his lips. It gained a quiet snort from his partner.

"Be courteous and end it with a kiss on the hand."

A hand hovered up hesitantly and was taken with equal hesitance. The touch was soft and brief, yet enough to color the both of their cheeks.

"That marks the end of class for today. I'll see you all tomorrow."


	4. Air

Rating: K

* * *

"You're an idiot."

Rin blew a kiss.

"Love you too."


	5. Fingertips

Rating: K

* * *

Konekomaru slid a bag of chips on the table and the rest of the group had no indecisiveness in their movements as each individual grabbed for the prize in the middle. It was torn open and its insides pillaged by hungry grasps. Soon, a pattern fell into place, a chip taken one person after the other. Tan fingers grazed pale and sheepish glances and awkward apologies were exchanged.

* * *

AN/ I feel as if it would've been better if I put these together, but it's too late now. Sorry in advance. And from before.


	6. Shoulder

Rating: K

* * *

The rain crashed down the second Ryuuji stepped out of the convenience store. With a curse, sneakers pinched at the floor and long legs coiled and sprung in a hurried jog. Turning a corner, there was a near collision and Ryuuji's muttered apology halted when he saw that it was Okumura that stood there.

Pelting rain dully popped overhead and Ryuuji found that the rain was no longer striking him directly. "Get under. You're gonna get sick, man."

"Sure." The umbrella was generously wide for a single person and cramped for two but the possible discomfort wasn't perceived as the two parties focused on staying dry. "Thanks."

Proximity answered and their shoulders knocked together. "No problem."


	7. Clean

Rating: K

* * *

Suguro licked his thumb and wiped away a random splotch of flour on Rin's cheek. "Cooked somethin' sweet?"

Nose scrunching, Rin replied, "Yeah."


	8. Nose

Rating: K+ for mild language

* * *

Under the guise of studying, Rin managed to convince Yukio to stop nagging at him for one day. Unfortunately, there was no escaping the need to dance with the tune that he'd sang earlier on, and now he sat at the library with Suguro studying quietly beside him. When he had presented his manga to Suguro's expectant gaze, the other had rolled his eyes and nothing else. And now he was bored.

"Suguro," he whispered, inching closer to Suguro's ear when the multicolored head turned away from him. "I'm bored."

"How's that my problem, dumb ass?"

"You dragged me here."

"If I remember right, _you_ dragged me here."

"Yeah, well... you're making me study."

"You're not even studyin'."

"I'm studying how Michiko is slowly getting over her tsun-tsun and going to her dere stage because of Kiyamoto."

"You know so many esoteric terms about your manga but nothin' about what you actually need t' know."

"What's esoteric?"

Suguro turned his head, fully intent on telling off Rin, but he swallowed the words when he digested how close they had become. "Oku..." A kiss on the tip of his nose caused the retort to crawl back down his throat.

"Find an esetoric term for that!" sharp canines flashed as Rin laughed too loudly.

The librarian stood from his seat, finger pressed to his pursed lips.

A faint blush coated Rin's cheeks and he sent a thumbs-up toward the librarian in the midst of ignoring the amusement his companion was wearing.


	9. Touch

Rating: K+ for mild language

* * *

Okumura looked quiet when he slept and it was a Godsend. Ryuuji had the childish itch to draw all over Okumura's face, squashing it as he examined how much younger that the other looked—like his actual age. With what went on all the time, it was difficult to remember how old they were. Okumura's lashes weren't long, but they twitched and sparked a strange curiosity in Ryuuji. He didn't consider how his finger traced the curve of round jaw, how his thumb lingered at soft lips. Absentmindedly, he curled his fingers and pinched Okumura's nose until Okumura's tail spasmed and the other came to with a sputtering gasp.

"What the hell?!"

"We're doin' homework, not sleepin'."


	10. Temperature

Rating: K+ for mild language

* * *

When Ryuuji got up in the morning, his body was shivering. The walk to class went from ice-cold to hellishly hot and his replies to his friends' worries consisted of insistent, shaky mutters of reassurance that he was alright.

His seat was chilly as he sunk into it, forehead planted onto the cool surface of his desk. The background was a mute murmur and his breaths were magnified by the thrum of his heartbeat. Everything was hot and he refused to admit that the shivers earlier remained constant on his frame.

"What's wrong with Suguro?"

"He's stubborn."

"He's _sick_."

"Why's he here, then?"

"He won't admit it. Bon's like that."

"I told him that he should've stayed back... but he didn't listen."

"Suguro—ne, Suguro, look at me."

A noise akin a weak groan bustled at his tightened throat and he forced himself to lift his heavy head. His temple throbbed, the backs of his eyes were sore and threatened to drag out of his face. Bright blue eyes were almost painful to look into. "Okumura, wha' y' want?"

Okumura's face was too close but Ryuuji was set on ignoring the pounding that rattled inside his skull, eyes closing once their foreheads came into light contact. "You're burning up," was the mumble from Okumura, "you should be sleeping."

"I'm fine," speech was providing to be a very annoying venture, yet he gritted past it, mustered a glare despite it. "Back off." There was a rush of air and he was floating all of a sudden, "Wha..."

"I'm taking you to your room," Okumura's words were finalized, tail swaying agitatedly behind him, "let's go, Suguro-hime."

"Who the hell y' callin'..." Ryuuji realized that he was, yet again, in the other's arms. He stewed silently, unable to gather enough energy to start an argument as he was carried away.


	11. Lick

Rating: K+ for the vaguest suggestive nature in the world

* * *

Cupcakes were passed around the circle and gratitude was loudly voiced to the chef who had made them.

Toque on his head, Rin merely grinned, urging them to eat his creation as he wiped his slightly sticky hands on his apron. He'd recently gotten into baking and no one was complaining in the least.

As while Shima was the first to finish his, Izumo was still willing herself to take a nibble. Shiemi was a close second in devouring her cupcake, with Yukio wiping frosting away from her cheek. Konekomaru was deliberate in his consumption, licking the icing before he began the main event. Suguro was enjoying his own immensely, finding a comfortable speed at which to savor the taste.

However, Suguro's eager bites into the pastry were forced to a halt as the chef swiped a finger of icing from the top. Suguro quickly sought to prevent the thievery, clasping an unyielding hand over Rin's wrist, swiping it back with a lap of the tongue.

The moment was a split second of breath and no one else in the group but Rin seemed to notice what happened. Not even Suguro batted an eyelash to what he had done as he returned to his cupcake. Rin, in the meanwhile, had to excuse himself to the kitchen because his face was going through various shades of crimson in a span of a millisecond.


	12. Drunk

Rating: T for suggestive themes

* * *

Whatever juice Shura had given them was the best because Rin and Suguro were suddenly the closest friends in the world, slurring about undying friendship, clinging to each other, and laughing uncontrollably at whatever the other said. Rin stumbled onto his rear end at some point, bubbling with drunken giggles about something that Suguro had mentioned. Suguro came tumbling after, muffling a snicker into Rin's neck as he repeated the nonsensical sentence into flushed skin.

There was a point of silence as they tried to regain their breaths, snorts and laughs occasionally breaking free. Suguro came up with the great idea of biting down on Rin's neck. The moan was accidental. It made the both of them sober the slightest, but an inebriated mumble from Rin set them forward. Caution was thrown into the wind as Suguro softened the bite into nibbles along the column of Rin's throat and Rin's tail squirmed as he arched his head back with an urgent whine.

The next morning, Rin wondered where the hickeys on his neck came from and Suguro couldn't look at him without turning a furious shade of red and conjuring up some sort of ridiculous excuse to escape.


	13. Hold

Rating: K

* * *

Suguro didn't think that he would cry, nor that he would lose the strength in his legs when he was out of his wounded father's field of vision. Once the unwanted tears began, the world was comfortingly blurry. Then Okumura was there, and he should have been surprised or angry but he simply let the other come close and cradle his head to his chest as if he was a child again.

It was the warmth that made it easier to sob, the heartbeat to weep.

Soon, his head was tilted up and kisses were sprinkled on his tightly shut eyelids, gentle thumbs smearing the tears over the apples of his cheeks. And then his face was in Okumura's shoulder, wet curses spilling about nothing and everything, and all he felt were fingers combing through his hair and soothing murmurs into his ear.


	14. Check

Rating: K

* * *

Transit was less suffocating than usual and they managed to snatch seats before they were forced to test the reliability of strangers' stances. Shima grappled for Izumo's attention while holding onto Konekomaru as defense. Shiemi stammeringly regaled Rin and Yukio with tales of her newly found friendships. Suguro remained silent, glazed brown staring outside the window.

Thigh leaned against thigh and the quiet boy was startled out of his thoughts by a question in bright blue eyes.

Broad shoulders lifted and fell. Suguro had no inclination of moving away as he pressed his thigh back in reassurance.


	15. First

Rating: K+

* * *

Suguro dozed under the day's light, grass cool against his back and hands folded behind his head.

Drowsy from the lazy warmth, Rin stretched his legs beside Suguro, reclining on his elbows as he soaked in the sun. "Suguro," too quiet to be heard, he stared at the crawling clouds, "are you awake?" With no response, his weight sank to the side and the brush of lips was like a twitch of butterfly wings. He'd meant to be discrete but a hand shot out and grabbed the back of his neck before he could pull back, deepened the kiss before he could process or react.


	16. Couple

Rating: K

* * *

Walking together was a fresh novelty. Holding hands was another. Together, it provoked strange feelings of fluster and pride that Ryuuji couldn't properly articulate without becoming a color that he was certain wasn't natural.

A tug on his sleeve led to a downward glance. The kiss was unexpected and he made a strangled noise before uttering an unbelievably intelligent, "Uh?"

"I like holding hands," Okumura explained with a smile, squeezing his hand.

Ryuuji, though becoming redder than he thought possible, gave his own smile. "...Yeah. Me too."


	17. Shiemi

Rating: T for mention of pornography (idk just go with it) and mild language

* * *

"G'morning, Suguro!" Ryuuji looked up from his desk and Okumura was standing before him, tail essentially wagging, eyes bright.

It was difficult not to smile. "G'mornin'. You're early for once."

"Where's Shima and Konekomaru?"

"Shima was caught up readin' his porn yesterday and forgot that there was homework. Koneko's helpin' him out."

"Ahhh," the other nodded. "So only you're here, right?"

"Seems like it—o-oi," Ryuuji flushed at the tiny kiss planted on the corner of his mouth, "Okumura, what the hell are ya doin'?"

The tail drooped. "You didn't like it?"

Ryuuji scowled, the red on his cheeks darkening in color, and muttered, "Yes, I liked it. But—"

"Then you'll like this."

He sputtered when he received another kiss, attempting to slap the offender's head and failing when his target ducked out of the way, "Goddammit, Okumura—Moriyama's still here!"

The aforementioned girl was blushing hard at her seat but she was practically bursting with giggles.

Okumura didn't seem to care, however, as another kiss was stolen.

Giving up, Ryuuji got hold of the mischievous half-demon's shoulder and went with the other's affectionate mood by making the next kiss last longer than the meager ones he had already been given.


	18. Irresistible

Rating: K

* * *

Okumura was writing up a report and Ryuuji marveled at how focused the other was: brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, tongue sticking out a bit from the corner of his mouth.

He couldn't help it. He kissed the top of his head.

Okumura—startled, but not thrown off balance—stared questioningly at him.

Ryuuji felt himself reddening as he muttered, "You looked cute."


	19. Cool

Rating: K+

* * *

"Why'd you make your beard like that?"

"I don't really know. Felt like it."

Rin leaned over, kissed Suguro's chin. "It's cool."

Suguro blinked for a moment, attempting to process what occurred, then rubbed his chin with a growing blush. "...Thanks...?"

Rin beamed.


	20. Date

Rating: T for suggestive themes

* * *

"Guess this is it," Ryuuji said, hands in his pockets as his companion fumbled with the door handle.

Okumura turned around, cheeks strangely flushed. "You didn't have to walk me home, y'know."

Ryuuji shuffled in place. "Thought it'd be right or somethin'... I'unno."

"Eh," Okumura shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, "thanks anyway."

"No problem..." blue eyes were gazing at him with underlying expectation as they stood in front of the door. It struck him that they were alone and then the puzzle pieces clicked into place. Suddenly Okumura's atypical timidity made sense. As if contagious, his face took on the color of his companion's and he looked away in an attempt to compose himself. "...So. See ya tomorrow?"

"...Yeah, tomorrow..."

It was instinctive when he stepped forward and something in his stomach tightened when Okumura didn't step back. Thoughtlessly, he cupped the shying chin, tilted it to his comfort, and gently accepted the welcoming pliancy of Okumura's soft mouth. He was startled by how easy it was to tighten his hold and by how malleable his partner was to his touch. The ounce of control rippled for a moment and the kiss intensified, hands clutching to his sweater as he pressed Okumura's back against the door, demanding every breath of air and every little gasp with a stifled growl.

A trembling tail wound about his wrist and that was when he realized that he had been grinding his knee between quivering thighs. He forced himself to stop, echoing ragged panting through his nose. "Sorry, I..." his throat was unquestionably raw and husky as he spoke.

Okumura shook his head, out of breath and bleary-eyed. "S'okay," the younger mumbled, tugged him down by his collar, "I liked it."

"So can I...?"

Permission granted by nod, Ryuuji leaned back down for another kiss—swearing to himself to be less aggressive—and Okumura met him halfway, tail tight around his wrist.


	21. Valentine's Day

Rating: K+

* * *

"Chocolate?"

Rin's head was bowed as he held out the heart-shaped package in his hands, "...Yeah." His ears burned. "I made it for you."

"Weird..." He heard a cough and he chanced a glance despite the uncharacteristic onset of shyness. He looked up in time to see Suguro blushing, gaze averted, holding up a flat box with a simple design of pink hearts. "...'Cause I made ya some too," the other mumbled, flustered. "Probably not as good, but..."

The twitch of the tail was the only warning he provided before he pounced, wriggling excitedly in stiffened arms as he assaulted Suguro's dark red face with kisses.

* * *

AN/ I actually made this before Valentine's Day and I was kinda hoping I could hit it on Valentine's Day with this, just because I made it around the same month. I suppose a little bit after is fine too (depending on your time zone).


	22. Free

Rating: K+

* * *

Ryuuji hadn't wanted to be out but Okumura insisted, dragging the taller out into the spring shower. Okumura was spry and energetic as he played in the light pour, arms wide open to the skies and smiling so widely that it was unfairly infectious. Okumura brimmed with an energy that Ryuuji wasn't sure he could contain. He wasn't sure if he wanted to either as he joined in, swinging the laughing boy into his arms and kissing him under the rain.


	23. Interrupted

Rating: K+

* * *

Early in the morning, Rin and Suguro strolled through the empty halls of the school. Suguro made a comment and Rin huffed, shoving the latter into a locker. It proved to be a gesture too forceful as Suguro's back hit metal and lost his breath. Not a second passed when Rin fussed, worrying with blue eyes and spilling with apologies. Suguro ignored the throb of his back as he led Rin close by the belt loops, murmuring to ease the distressed half-demon. Rin's breath hitched when Suguro closed the distance between their lips, arms finding broad shoulders as calm fingers stroked the ruffled fur of his tail.

Their lips had not even touched when footsteps descended down the corridor and the two untangled their limbs with muttered curses under their breaths. The couple waited as the janitor passed, wearing matching faces of annoyance. Rin caught Suguro's expression as Suguro caught his. Soon enough, smiles and chuckles broke out in spite of—and because of—their shared frustration. They settled their troubles with a short peck and a tacit promise to continue elsewhere.


	24. Parts

Rating: K+

* * *

"Okumura, smile for me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"I can't just smile."

"Yeah, you can."

"No, I—" Okumura shrieked when Ryuuji squeezed vulnerable sides, squealed with half-laughter and protested when fingers wriggled up and down. "Haha—what the hell!"

Locking onto his target, Ryuuji's lips bumped against a pointed canine and said owner of the tooth looked at him, trying to stifle embarrassing snickers. Goal fulfilled, his hands retreated in their attack.

The writhing body slackened when he stopped tickling, panting, "What... what's wrong with you?!"

Okumura slapped his ear and it stung, but Ryuuji grinned regardless. "I wanted t' see your teeth."

"My teeth?" Okumura touched his unnaturally sharp teeth self-consciously.

Ryuuji pulled the hand away and kissed the tooth again. "They're like a cat's. It's adorable."

"Oh, um," fingers rifled through his hair, "your hair's like a chicken."

"I give you a compliment and that's how ya respond?"

"Like a cool chicken?"

"...I give up."


	25. White Day

Rating: K+

* * *

"I didn't really know what we were gonna do today," Okumura hugged his knees, sliding a light blue box across the picnic blanket, "so I made you a bento instead."

"S' fine," Ryuuji awkwardly presented a drawing of the other sleeping on a desk, "I whipped this up last night on short notice. You were passed out next to me and I wasn't sure what else to do."

Okumura hid nothing as he exclaimed a thrilled, "It's so cool, Suguro!" and hugged it to his chest.

"Maa..." Ryuuji backtracked when he felt something pressed against his lips. "Hm?" He opened his mouth when prompted by blue eyes and hummed at the taste of mildly sugary bread. When Okumura kissed him, he figured it was out of affection, but the powdery stain that appeared on the other's lips afterward spoke otherwise.

He watched as Okumura licked the powder off, a bemused expression appearing as the younger pondered over the taste. "Sorry if it's a little too..."

"Nah, it's fine," Ryuuji replied, "your food's always delicious."

Okumura ducked his head and Ryuuji was fascinated to see the tips of the pointed ears turn red. "Thanks."

* * *

AN/ I wasn't sure whether or not I should put this out later, but I figured that it'd fit more now than later. Eh... and if you think what Suguro did was a little creepy, I assure you that Rin doesn't care much. (though, personally, I would be a little freaked out if it were me)


	26. Disruption

Rating: K+

* * *

Rin decided to skip his English class in favor of wandering, perked up when he spotted a familiar flash of yellow in the midst of black behind a window. He pressed his nose against said window, knocking against the glass until Suguro faced his direction with annoyance coloring his features. The annoyance transformed into shock when he flailed his arms, shouting, "Hi, Suguro!" although he knew his voice would not be easily heard.

No one seemed to see him yet as Suguro motioned for him to leave with a subtle shooing hand and a wry smile.

Rather than following the instruction, he kissed the glass and grinned when Suguro's eyebrows flew up, cheeks taking on a hint of pink. Rin gestured for Suguro to come closer, pouting as the other shook his head. He watched as restless fingers rapped onto the desk, brown eyes unfocused as they looked at the teacher at the front of the class. He set his lips on the glass again, awaiting the response. Suguro's eyes kept drifting to him unconsciously, a scowl on the other's lips.

It was only a matter of time before Suguro glanced around uncertainly and returned the gesture—albeit hurriedly. As Rin cheered behind the window, Suguro covered a reddening face with one hand while snapping a pencil in half with the other.


	27. Adventure

Rating: T for suggestive themes

* * *

The second they were alone in the classroom, Rin was pinned against a desk with brown eyes boring down on his. His breath twisted at his chest and he nodded quickly when said brown eyes searched his features for permission. Heart racing, he responded to hungry lips with his own impatient tilt, fingers digging into forearms while hands planted into the cool surface of the desk.

Suguro's body was solid and warm and he was more than fine with the set up. It was Rin that opened up, nibbling at the other's bottom lip, shuddering when Suguro pressed forward. He didn't think it was possible to be melt into someone else, but his tail was persistent, coiling about Suguro's waist and pulling the other closer. Their tongues were shy at first, meeting in ginger touches, but the novelty of their surroundings wore off as eagerness painted their movements, dismissing their nervousness and welcoming the sensation. He had thought that the entire experience was making him dizzy with excitement, but it ended up as lack of oxygen. Rin leaned away, dragging air into his lungs as he dazedly commented, "Woah."

His partner made a noise of agreement and sunk back into the kiss without another word. Rin was far from refusing it.


	28. Replacement

Rating: K+

* * *

"Guess what I got?!" the toy was shoved into Ryuuji's face and he blinked.

He pushed it away from his face, stared at it now that he had a better angle of the strange phenomenon before him. "...What the hell is that?"

Okumura was smiling so widely and happily that he almost smiled back, if not for how disturbed he was by what his partner was holding. "It's you!"

It indeed was him. A smaller version—a doll, to be precise. It was cuter, with an x in place of his mouth and tiny brown dots where his eyes were supposed to be. There were no hands and feet, merely rounded ends. "Where'd... ya get this?"

"Mephisto got it for me," Okumura was having a blast making Ryuuji-doll's arms move around, "it's the best thing ever."

"...Cool," Ryuuji replied flatly. "When'll ya give it back?"

Okumura stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, hugging the doll to his chest. "Never."

"Okumura..." Ryuuji bit his lip, trying his best not to glare at the innocuous toy.

"This means I get t' hug you and kiss you even when you're not there!"

The reason was grudgingly touching but it made him inexplicably angry. He grabbed the toy, gaining a cry of horror, and tossed it to the bushes. "If ya wanna hug or kiss or whatever, ya've got me," he scowled, "not some doll."

"Suguro..."

"What?"

"What if I wanna sleep with you?"

"...What?!"


	29. April Fools

[**an**] So, I've recently realized that I've been writing these drabbles in a chronological way. It'd be better if you guys read all of them in the order I've put them in (if you haven't already been) just 'cause it'll make things flow kinda better. But if you don't wanna, then can't really make you. Anyway, thanks for still reading this. C:

Rating: T for language and vaguely suggestive themes

* * *

"Suguro, I wanna kiss."

"...Haa?"

"I _said—_"

"I heard you! Keep it down, damn it. We're in public."

"But I wanna kiss."

"Later."

"But Sugurooo!"

"Shit. Fine. Close your eyes... there."

"...What the hell is this?"

"April Fools."

"Dude, that was really lame... and I didn't ask for chocolate!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I didn't give you my opinion; it's a statement. And I wanna kiss Suguro!"

Hands gripped onto shoulders, twisting the unsuspecting body to the side. The kiss was unwrapped, placed between lips seeking lips. Frozen hands and solid chocolate slowly melted, fingers gripping feebly on bent elbows.

Rin's tail wriggled as he weakly clung onto Suguro's arms, mind blanking as sweet tongue twined about tongue. He was flushed by the time the other released him, out of breath, tail wagging, and painfully aware that people were staring now.

But there was a gleam in brown eyes and it was giving Rin goosebumps thinking about all the things that were in the other's mind. Suguro leaned in, licking his lips, whispered, "Still don't want the chocolate kiss?"

Rin, without thought and mouth startlingly tingly, numbly shook his head.


	30. Usual

Rating: K+

* * *

"Finished!" he launched himself at Suguro's back when he spotted it, grinned at the grunt he received.

"Gimme a warnin', won't ya?"

"Nope," he could hear Suguro's eye-roll when he did and released his hold to take his place beside Suguro. An arm rounded his waist and he kissed the upturned corner of his partner's mouth.

"How was history?"

"It was good."

"...So what I'm hearin's that ya fell asleep."

"No... yes. Whatever! How about you? Math was..."

"Easy."

"Duh. Don't know why I ask anymore."

"If it makes ya feel any better, I got a ninety on the test."

"Wha... no, it doesn't! Was it 'cause I kept you on the phone that night? Because—"

"Nah. Had a headache."

"But, Suguro..."

"Maybe it was wrong've me t' bring it up. It's fine."

"Text me if you get another one. I'll help out. Promise."

"What exactly'll ya do?"

"I'll kiss your hurt away."

"...Sounds stupid, cheesy, and ridiculous."

"So mean..."

"But I'll text y' anyway."


	31. Bite

Rating: T

* * *

Suguro experimentally bit onto Rin's bottom lip.

Rin gingerly bit back, panicked when he found that he drew blood.

Suguro shrugged, swiping his tongue over the minor wound, "Been through worse." He pointed at his ears.

"Oh yeah," Rin touched the piercings that lined the other's cartilage, gasped as Suguro's teeth grazed his ear. "Did it feel good?"

"If that's what you're askin' for, it felt more like," Suguro bit harder at that point, earned a yelp.

"What was that for?!"

Suguro chuckled, "You asked."


	32. Help

Rating: K+

* * *

When Ryuuji called Okumura because of his headache, the other was absolutely ecstatic. It was almost embarrassing how excited Okumura was—Ryuuji practically heard arms flailing and tail wagging through the line. It took less than five minutes for the other to arrive at his room, yet more than ten minutes for Okumura to talk about how he would help him. The enthusiasm was tolerable at first, but eventually his head began to throb at the voluble chatter and he had to hold up a hand to stop the seemingly endless words. Okumura apologized before eagerly advising him to sit down on the edge of his bed.

Following the order, he sat down, startled when Okumura followed up by straddling his lap. The other assured him that he knew what he was doing as hands cradled his jaw, noses brushing, thumbs gently running along the apples of his cheeks as they had done before. With eyelids becoming heavy, he rumbled with approval as a finger drew about the shape of his lips. His head was tilted down and Okumura kissed his forehead, lips trailing over to the corner of his eye, then the other. Warm hands settled behind his ears, rubbing little circles while the other hummed a soft melody. Thumbs slid upward, brushing outward from the middle of his forehead.

"Pain, pain, go away," the quieted voice murmured, lips on his forehead once more, "come again another day." The line was ludicrous but Ryuuji found himself hugging Okumura's waist, keeping the other secure as the pulsing ache died down into a dull thrum—washing away into the simple warmth of soft lips and light touch. He wasn't certain when he fell into a mild doze, but it didn't seem to matter as he found his face in Okumura's shoulder, as it had been in the past. There was a soft inquiry of his headache and he shook his head, holding tighter as he stated that it was fine now. Okumura didn't rub it in as he had expected the other to, smiling into his hair with a hummed, "That's good." Neither pulled away until the doorknob jiggled, and Shima was at a loss when twin glares pinned down on him.


	33. Jealous

Rating: T for language

* * *

"Suguro!" hugging his arm from behind, Okumura's head popped up beside him, "I'm glad I caught up to you."

"Yo, Okumura. What's a matter?"

Okumura looked down, drawing on the ground with the tip of his shoe, "I can't meet up with you for lunch today."

Ryuuji furrowed his brows. "Somethin' came up?"

"I'm going to the park with Shima."

"Again?"

Okumura nodded.

"Whaddaya normally do with him?" the frown twitched on his mouth no matter how hard he tried to keep his expression neutral.

"I'unno. Chill out?" Okumura pursed his lips, tapping his chin. "Have fun? I just pop up there and see what we do after."

"Ah," disappointment seeped into his voice without his volition.

That may have—in part—have caused Okumura to pull his head down, gaze fixated on his features. "...What's with your face, Suguro?"

"Nothin's wrong with my face. But there might be somethin' wrong with your eyes," Ryuuji snapped in return, biting his tongue in regret at the abrasive comment. "How 'bout ya go off already? I'll meet ya when you're done with Shima."

"But Suguro..."

Guilt steadily rising, he sighed, "...Ya wanna go with him or not?"

"Yeah, but—"

"If y' don't go right now, I won't let ya," Ryuuji combed back his hair with his fingers, "so if ya wanna hang out with Shima, 'm not 'bout t' stop ya."

Blue eyes lit up and Okumura's mouth formed into an 'O,' "You're jealous?"

Ryuuji scowled. "No. Why the hell would I be jealous'a Shima? Now scram 'fore I change my mind and drag ya t' my room instead," the words were meant to be threatening but they caused his face to heat up as fast as Okumura's did. "Wait—"

"Woah, Suguro," Okumura muttered, his entire profile red, "that was a little..."

"It's not that—" Ryuuji held up his right, clutching to the bottom half of his face with his left in a poor attempt of hiding his blush, "—I mean, that'd be nice, but—no! Damn it, Okumura, this is your fault!" It was automatic, if not instinctive, to fallback into a snarl, hands forming into fists at his sides.

"What—me!?"

"I don't think right when I'm around you!" those were the exact words he didn't want to say and he essentially facepalmed at the stupidity of what he had said, hand pressing down on his face in the hopes that he would disappear from the world. "Shit. 'm sorry. It's not your fault."

When Okumura kissed the back of his hand, Ryuuji's lips burned as if they were kissed instead. "Don't worry, Suguro. I think it's cute."

"I always lose with you, Okumura," Ryuuji huffed.

"No way," Okumura poked his nose through his fingers, "'cause if I win, that means we both win, right?"

"...I guess," Ryuuji grudgingly agreed and let Okumura move his hand to kiss his mouth.


	34. Lipstick

Rating: K+ for mildly suggestive themes

* * *

"Oi, Okumura," Suguro frowned, eyeballing his reflection in the window. "That popsicle ya had earlier made my mouth red."

"You weren't complaining when your tongue was down my throat," Rin muttered before dodging a swipe at his head.

"Ain't the point," the other growled. "You're the one who came outta nowhere and started it."

"You could'a stopped me."

Suguro snorted. "And why the hell would I do somethin' like that?"

"Why're you complaining then?" Rin shot back, arms crossed.

"I don't want that witch sayin' anythin' 'bout it," Suguro groused, scowling, "and I gotta feelin' that Shima's gonna say somethin' stupid."

"Maa, who cares what they say," Rin's tail sought refuge about Suguro's waist, tugging for the other to come closer, "ya like kissing me, right?"

"Who says I don't?" Suguro's reluctant smile came to play as he conceded to both the pull and Rin's words. "Alright. Y' got me. C'mere, Okumura."

To Rin's delight, Suguro's lips were as sweet as they were red.


	35. Shima

[**an**] I recently was told by a sibling of mine that I could thank people in these notes xD;; Just wanted to thank **miyavilurver **and Mr/Ms/Mrs **Guest** for reviewing (if I haven't sent you a pm already orz), and the rest of you for reading, favorite-ing, following, etc. It's not much but it's actually really cool to see that people enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it (hopefully). C:

Thank you very much (for the third time)!

Rating: T for mention of suggestive themes (?)

* * *

"I'm not going with you to that ero-shop," Bon answered bluntly, unfazed by the pout that Renzou set on his lips.

"C'mon, Bon," Renzou slapped his hands together in a pleading position, "you'll be amazed at how many things are there."

"Not interested."

"But—"

"Suguro!" Bon was promptly tackled from the side by Okumura, who clung to his arm. "Let's go to the manga shop!"

Renzou's jaw dropped as Bon's answer was, "Sure."

"B-Bon, why're you so kind to Okumura-kun, but so cruel to your childhood friend?" he wept, taking Bon's other arm. He was shaken off before he could get a good grip. "Bonnnn!"

Bon ignored him with so much ease that Renzou wanted to fall to his knees at the insult to their friendship, then the traitor said, "I'll see you guys in an hour or two. Let's go, Okumura." Okumura had a bright smile on as he waved to Renzou and Konekomaru, then dragged a complacent Bon to his desired destination. From the distance, it looked like Okumura had leaned up and kissed Bon's cheek but Renzou was sure he was imagining things.

Konekomaru silently stood next to him, watching as Renzou cried for the loss of their friend. "Shima-san, you're too dramatic."

"Ehhhh?" Renzou's expression switched and he was smiling again. "Dramatic? I don't know about that. But you know..." his eyes shifted around and his voice dropped in volume, "I think Okumura likes Bon."

"Really," Konekomaru sounded like he just rolled his eyes but Renzou was already deeply involved in his thoughts.

* * *

[**an**] Ah. So, I got a review that I didn't process because I figured it wasn't exactly related to this fanfiction specifically. Mr/Mrs/Ms **Guest**, I nod at your advice and I will keep it in mind. I will admit that I'm slightly offended at the odd tone of your message (mostly because it felt a little... patronizing), but maybe it was just because it's hard to communicate through the internet? Er. I'm not sure how to make this sound less awkwardly-formal, but I'd appreciate that sort of message aimed at myself rather than a review.

Just for the record (if anyone's reading this), the 'review' was more a warning about myself putting up explicit content than an actual review. I'll warn you guys if explicit content comes up, place outgoing links to them if desired. Cool? Cool.


	36. Eskimo

Rating: T for suggestive themes

* * *

Ryuuji had been peacefully working in the library when Okumura came out of nowhere, shoved their faces together before bumping their noses together. With enthusiastic hands sliding over the table, his papers unceremoniously flew to the floor.

He was not amused. "What do you think you're doin'?"

For some strange reason, Okumura looked inconceivably proud. "We had an eskimo kiss."

"Eskimo...?" he wasn't sure where Okumura got these ideas. "Warn me next time. You could'a broken the both of our noses that way." Ryuuji didn't hesitate to lean forward, nuzzled their noses more calmly. "Do it like that."

"So cool, Suguro," the other appeared intrigued by his response and Ryuuji immediately regretted his decision when Okumura scooted close to him. "Do it again."

He would have barked at Okumura to leave if not for the wide, shining eyes that his eager partner was giving him. He gave in, nuzzled their noses once more. Okumura's eyes were bright and blue with their faces up close. "...That good?"

The grin made it unbelievably tempting. "Maybe."

Ryuuji, unable to restrain himself, followed up with a nuzzle on the other's cheek, "How about here?"

A laugh bubbled at Okumura's throat and pretty blue eyes danced as they watched him. "Maybe."

His nose slid down to pale neck. "Hm?"

"Not with your nose," his companion urged while clambering onto his thighs, fingers twining into his hair. Okumura laughed aloud when he kissed the same space.

"Shh," Okumura squirmed in his lap as he mouthed at the spot, "we're in a library, remember?"

This was why he couldn't get work done anymore, he thought, hands starting to make their journey up the other's shirt. At least this time he chose a spot in a remote corner instead of the center of the library.


	37. Wish

Rating: T for mildly suggestive themes

* * *

"I heard that if ya catch an autumn leaf, y' can make a wish," Suguro noted as he and Rin promenaded beneath a curled and blushing tree.

Rin furrowed his brows, staring at the twirling leaves with his hand shyly reaching out in an aborted motion to snatch for them. "Huh... like catching sakura petals?"

"Mm." Brown eyes gazed at the leaden branches as they shuddered and sighed against the wind, rustling with falling leaves. "Pretty much," the same eyes settled above them, "a leaf's comin' at us. Y' gonna get it?"

"Why aren't _you_ getting it?"

Suguro shrugged. "I already got everythin' I need."

Curiosity piqued by the ambiguous answer, but uncertain whether or not to ask further, Rin sprang up, grappling for the leaf to no success. When his feet touched ground, Suguro regarded him with a mild amusement that made him blush. "I thought it'd be a little easier since there's a ton," he grumbled, stamping down the embarrassment that reddened his cheeks. "Stupid leaves."

"Rash as always," his companion snorted, hands shoved in his pockets. "Try waitin' for them t' come at ya instead of swipin' at 'em. They'll only fly away if y' do that."

Rin, still collecting his pride from his previous failure, did as told, holding out a hand for the leaves to land. Rather than ending up in his palms, a leaf flew and tapped his nose. "What the..."

A smile quirked Suguro's lips as the other took in the sight of a leaf haphazardly planted on his face. "Cute, Okumura." Suguro's careful hand took the leaf off of Rin's scrunched nose. "Y' technically caught it."

"I guess so," and he took the leaf, eyebrows furrowing as no immediate idea came to light. "What should I wish for?"

Suguro gazed at the leaf thoughtfully before replying with a profound, "I'unno."

Rin scowled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Suguro cracked a grin, "'sides, ain't it _your_ wish?"

"Nu-uh," he pouted, "it's _our_ wish."

"Exactly how's it _our_ wish, Okumura?"

"'Cause I caught it with my face, then you got it with your hand," Rin stated matter-of-factly, "so we gotta wish together."

"And how do y' suggest we do that?"

"Okay, so, _I _heard that if we kiss behind a fallen leaf, both our wishes will come true."

Suguro was more than amused as Rin eagerly tugged him closer, "Sounds good t' me."

The kiss was soft at first, but Suguro deepened it, arm sliding about his waist to press their bodies closer together. A grope was sneaked in the middle and Rin pushed the other away, flushed, "Suguro, we're outside. W-what're you...?"

"Makin' my wish come true," Suguro laughed at Rin's rapidly reddening face. "Y' ever made out under a tree, Okumura?"


	38. Izumo (AKA Suguro's Birthday)

Rating: M

* * *

Ryuuji imagined that Okumura wanted the birthday gift to be innocent. There was no way his mind could stay clean, however, with his partner donning a ribbon around his neck, cat ears on his head, proclaiming, "I'm your birthday gift for the day, Suguro!" He had a rough idea of what Okumura thought he would do: something along the lines of ordering the half-demon around for petty chores or the like. That was the last thing on his mind.

"Nng, Suguro... that's..." and now his partner was on his lap, left hand buried in Okumura's pants, the other up Okumura's shirt. "No, wai... this's your—_birthday!_" Okumura gasped as he squeezed the throbbing length, eyes closed shut. "_Ah_."

"Mm," Ryuuji purred against the pale neck, "it is my birthday. Thanks for this, Okumura." He pinched a hardened nub, drinking in the moan it garnered. "Y' read my mind exactly."

Hips bucked up into his hand but Okumura was covering his blood-red face, mumbling, "Pervert..."

Unfazed by the pseudo-insult, Ryuuji murmured into the dark red ear, "Not my fault y' came up t' me like this. Ya got no idea what went through my mind. _I'm your birthday gift_...'s what y' said t' me, ne?" His words gained a sharp intake, then a shaky whimper. He kissed behind the pointed ear, continued in a husky whisper, "Can y' imagine?"

Okumura furiously shook his head, one of his hands groping downward to clutch onto Ryuuji's wrist. "Can't... imagine..." was the choked answer, trembling thighs spreading open for Ryuuji's hand to move freely, "'cause... 'cause if I do, I'll..." Okumura squirmed, tilting his head back as Ryuuji nipped a line along the curve of his jaw.

With a pleased hum, Ryuuji nibbled at Okumura's shut mouth, swallowing half-gasps and quivering moans when worried lips finally parted. The tail quivered on his right elbow as he alternated between tweaking and flicking at the standing nipple and it tightened whenever his touch was too rough. "What 'xactly'll y' do, Okumura?" he inquired into the other's panting breaths. "You gonna...?"

"Pervert-Suguro," Okumura attempted to growl but the noise that actually came was much less intimidating and more wanton than intended. "J-just... _nnaa_—!" again, hips jerked, Okumura blindly reaching for him as their mouths came together, noises muffled with the arch of the other's back. Ryuuji couldn't contain a lazy smirk as the length jolted and dirtied his hand, silently patting himself on the back at the muffled cry of his name.

"...Here I thought I was s'posed t' give the cat the milk, not the other way around," Ryuuji chuckled, grabbing the Kleenex he had kept handy at his side. His comment was met with an elbow to his stomach.

Once he regained breath, Okumura grumbled, "I... didn't know you were such a perv, Suguro." A softer kiss on pale neck was meant to be a silent apology, but the inadvertent grin that formed prevented that sort of thought from remaining sound.

"I guess bein' with ya brings out sides I never knew about, Okumura," Ryuuji teased, "not t' say that y' haven't made me embarrassed a couple times a'fore."

His partner protested, "I might've made you blush or whatever but I'd never do this."

"You can honestly say that?"

"...No..." Okumura admitted with a blush coloring all the way down his neck. "I kinda imagined that I'd..."

"That you'd...?"

"That I'd... y'know, when we're in the library, right? I'd sneak my hand over while you're studying and maybe... y'know," the other's volume dropped into a whisper and Ryuuji swallowed down the building pressure at his throat.

"Huh..." One of their phones vibrated and Ryuuji checked his nightstand with a glance to see that it was his phone that had done so. "As much as I like havin' y' on my lap, can y' get off for a sec?" Okumura reluctantly moved to sit on the bed and Ryuuji stood up, taking his phone. Ryuuji's eyes widened, face blooming red as he groaned, "Ah, shit."

Okumura crawled over, peering at the screen, "What is it?"

Ryuuji turned the screen to face his curious companion, grimacing as the other's colors soon matched his.

**[Happy Birthday, Suguro... is what I would say if I were happy right now. Which I'm not.**

**Can you and Okumura stop fooling around for five seconds and come to class? Idiot-Shima keeps complaining about how his surprise party won't happen without you.**

**-Kamiki Izumo]**

**[btw I got your number from Konekomaru-kun]**


	39. Suggestion

Rating: K

* * *

"Okumura-kun!" Renzou called out when he caught sight of blue in the crowd.

The half-demon wrangled with the flow of people and released a sigh of relief once he escaped. "S'up, Shima?"

"Nothin' much," the plan was clear as day for him as he slyly inquired, "whadduv'ya been doin' lately? Anythin' strange?"

"Uh," confused by the question, Okumura replied, "Yukio's been into these weird gag-mangas lately."

Renzou blinked, not quite expecting that response. "O... kay. I meant—have ya noticed anythin' different in how people've been lookin' at ya?"

"Not really."

"A certain someone...?"

"No."

"Maybe someone who's got piercin's...?"

"Nope."

All subtle hints shot down, Renzou decided on a direct approach, "Whaddaya think of Bon?"

"I think he's cool. Don't you remember the list?" Okumura furrowed his brows, searching his person for the piece of paper.

Less than eager to see the reminder, Renzou set his arms to form an X. "Yes, Okumura-kun. I remember it. What else do ya think o' him?"

Okumura looked at him, befuddled. "Why?"

"Just tell me."

"His hair's cool, his piercings're cool, his beard-thing's cool, he's super smart and that's cool, his Kansai-ben's cool—"

"—Wait. Don't I speak Kansai-ben, too, though?" The stare he gained more than wilted his confidence. "...Never mind. Is there anythin' else other than 'cool'?"

Okumura tapped his chin thoughtfully. "He wakes up way too early to jog, I don't understand some'a the songs he listens to, and he's always trying to straighten up my room when he's there."

The last part raised questions but Renzou shrugged it off in favor of despair. "Nothin' romantic...?" Renzou inquired weakly. "No feelings...? No wantin' t' kiss him...?"

Instead of instilling enlightenment, the inquiry seemed to further confuse his companion. "Feelings...? Kissing...? What're you talkin' about, Shima?"

"Shima, have ya seen Okumura—oh," Bon stopped mid-step, perking up at the sight of the half-demon. "What're ya two doin'?"

"Shima's being weird," Okumura supplied unhelpfully and Renzou groaned inwardly.

Bon snorted. "When ain't he bein' weird?"

"He keeps asking me weird questions," Okumura insisted, "like about how people look at me and what I think about you."

"...That _is_ weird," Bon agreed.

"He even asked if I wanted to kiss you."

Renzou flushed when Bon and Okumura outright laughed at the idea, cried out, "What's _wrong _with ya two?!" as the pair walked away, murmuring to each other with the occasional incredulous glance back at him.


	40. Konekomaru

Rating: K+

* * *

Konekomaru wasn't entirely sure how Shima didn't notice Bon and Okumura's relationship. The other seemed absolutely set on showing the pair that they had feelings for each other. Konekomaru was tempted to say something, but he wanted to see what sort of amusing plot Shima would whip together.

Shima was subtle at first, hinting toward the two when they were alone. Both appeared oblivious, even confused by what Shima suggested.

Shima tried wrapping Izumo and Moriyama into the plan to no success, getting a snort from the former and a giggle from the latter. Yukio was a last resort, but the young teacher simply smiled, shrugged, and let the subject drop—not a single word spoken.

It was like something out of a drama.

"Shima-san," Konekomaru inquired at one point, "when will you quit?"

"When they realize they're right for each other," Shima looked more serious than Konekomaru had ever seen him before.

Konekomaru could do nothing else but shrug.

Eventually, Shima's plans were thrown out the window.

"I can't walk with you guys today," Okumura's tail was limp behind him, disappointment clear on his features, "I have practice with Shura."

"Damn it," Shima hissed into Konekomaru's ear, "I was hopin'..."

Bon ruffled Okumura's hair. "Work hard."

"I will," a grin brightened up Okumura's features and the pair shared a light peck before the knight-in-training bounded out of the classroom.

Konekomaru had to stifle a laugh at the wideness of Shima's eyes, the gaping mouth, the inability to speak.

"Y... you knew!" Shima pointed at him in accusation. "To think I embarrassed myself in front of sweet Izumo and cute Moriyama... Why didn't ya tell me earlier?"

Konekomaru answered, "I thought it would be nice if ya found out yourself."

"Found out about what?" Bon inquired.

Shima wanted nothing more than to have the ground swallow him whole.


	41. Frustration

Rating: M for implied everything

* * *

"S'posed to be... like this?"

"I think that's how you're supposed to—mmnh... that kinda..."

"...Felt nice...?"

"Mm... mm-hm... can you... again?"

"...Give me a sec... _ah_."

"Suguro, again—"

"Hold on. Shit. It keeps slippin'... out... God, you're... too hot..."

"Ah!—_I-I'm_ too hot? You're the one that's—_agh—_hot _annnd_...!"

"Like I said—too..._! Too tight._"

"Like that, like—like that, please?"

"Tryin', but..."

A whimper, "Suguro!"

"..Ya keep makin' those noises... it's hard t' concentrate."

"Just keep it inside!"

"I'm tryin'! Ya think I don't want it inside you?!"

"_Seems _like it!"

"I just wanna fuck ya already, but—oh. _Oh_."

"_Finally,_" Rin's toes wiggled happily and Suguro had to bite down on Rin's shoulder to muffle a satisfied groan.


	42. After

Rating: K+

* * *

His arms were loosely rounded about Okumura's hips as he watched the other make breakfast.

"What flavor do you think Yukio'll want for pancakes?"

"I don't think he really cares," Ryuuji brushed his lips behind the pointed ear, "but I'd like blueberry."

"I didn't ask you what you wanted," Okumura snorted, lightly elbowing his side. "I already know you want blueberry."

Ryuuji squeezed his hold the slightest, smiling. "Just makin' sure."


	43. Seen

Rating: T

* * *

Yukio was completely accepting of his brother's and Suguro's relationship, especially with how natural the two fell into step with each other. What he wasn't quite ready for was encountering the two during their more intimate moments.

He had opened his and his brother's bedroom door once and slammed the door to a close the second he saw Suguro shirtless, his brother pantless, and Suguro's hand sneaking between his brother's legs.

The horrifying image was burnt in his mind of mouths and hands being in places he never wanted to think of. He swore at his carelessness and promised himself that he would get some sort of sign for the two to hang up to prevent him from walking in ever again.


	44. Tease

Rating: M

* * *

"S-Suguro," he whined, thighs trembling where his partner's lips trailed. "Hurry up."

Rin felt a snort against his calf. "It's called patience, Okumura."

"It's called _im_patience, so hurry up!" he kicked his leg up but a warm hand gripped onto the underside of his knee and lips grazed his ankle, then his foot. A whimper escaped before he could judge whether or not the noise was correct to make and flushed at the laugh that puffed at his inner thigh.

"Didn't know that'd get a rise outta ya."

"Shut up," he mumbled, fingers playing with the soft strands of his partner's hair as Suguro moved upward. "I didn't expect it." That seemed to be the keyword for his length was unexpectedly enveloped by warmth—and he squeaked, hips jolting at a hard suck. "T-_that's not faaair_...!"

He didn't have to look to know that Suguro's eyes were darkening with lust, focused on the moist heat instead while biting back gasps and stifling moans.


	45. Roles

[**an**] The next update will be the last one, just so you guys know. C: (this went twice as long as I initially expected it to be orz)

Rating: T

* * *

"Shima didn't know?" Rin snorted, sliding on his school blazer. "I thought everyone did."

Suguro zipped up his pants. "I always thought Shima was smarter than that, too."

"Don't we hold hands sometimes?" Rin rested his back against the tree trunk, pulling on his socks, "and I feed you the stuff in my bento or whatever. Isn't that couple-y-ish?"

"You do that on purpose?" cocking a brow, brown eyes viewed Rin's figure with curiosity.

He smiled sheepishly. "Ehh... I don't really think when I do it."

"You're like a wife or somethin'," Suguro pointed out, straightening his tie beneath his sweater.

"If I'm like I wife, are you like a husband?" Rin grinned when a layer of pink dusted his partner's face. "Lemme give you kiss before you go to work, papa," he teased, wrapping his arms about the reddened neck, "come back home safe!"

"Cut it out," Suguro scowled, trying to shove him away, grumbling as Rin laughed into his neck. "Damn it, Okumura."

"We're married, right?" Rin rested his cheek on Suguro's shoulder, drawing meaningless shapes on the other's chest. "You're supposed to call me Rin."

Suguro clucked his tongue and Rin felt a hand on his hip. "You're delusional."

"But Ryuuji..." he murmured, heart leaping as the name formed at his tongue and Suguro's breath hitched, "you haven't called me Rin yet."

The tightened breath became a choked laugh. "Ya really don't want us t' get t' class on time, do ya? Rin."

Rin was dumbly surprised by how erratic his pulse became, throat dry at the sound of his name. A strange noise inched its way past his lips and he shook his head, hugging tight as he repeated, "Ryuuji." The name came out husky and quiet, and Suguro's fingers dug into his hips.

"Y' little demon," Suguro whispered, "by the time I'm done with ya, y' won't be able t' walk."

Rin's response was a strained whimper.


	46. Promise

Rating: T

* * *

Okumura blinked when Ryuuji took his hand.

The fingers were only slightly smaller than his and he ran his thumb over every digit, examining the calluses and near-invisible fingerprints that marked them. Okumura shivered and Ryuuji, smiling to himself, kissed the stilled pinky.

"Suguro?"

He moved onto the thumb, meeting startled blue eyes as he did so. The next finger was the index and Okumura's eyes were locked onto his mouth. The middle was treated with a tiny nip on the tip and Okumura shivered again. When he reached the ring finger, he nuzzled the base and kissed where he could vividly imagine his ring would rest. Ryuuji was pleased to see that the other was trembling. "Yeah, Okumura?"

Delightfully red, Okumura opened his mouth and then closed it as no words came.


	47. Domestic

Rating: K

* * *

"...What in the hell is this?"

"It's a game."

"'S that...?"

"That's you, yeah."

"Huh."

"And that one over there with the pink hair's Shima. The girl with the weird eyebrows's Izumo and Konekomaru's the bald little kid and..."

"Where're you?"

"Oh, I went to work as a CEO."

"...Never thought I'd hear that come outta your mouth."

"Ooh! I came back home."

"You're... makin' us kiss."

"It's a 'hello' kiss 'cause I just got off'a work."

"Right."

Yukio peeked into the room to see Rin curled over a laptop, Suguro sitting behind. "Nii-san, this is the last time I'm going to tell you to stop playing the Sims before I take that laptop away. Your grades are much too low for this."

Rin blew a raspberry once Yukio left, scowling. "Take my laptop away... who does he think he is?"

"I think I agree with 'em on this," Suguro muttered, "how long exactly've ya been playin' this game?"

Rin grumbled. "...I'unno. Four days straight? Five?"

"I'm takin' this away from ya."

"No, wait—Shiemi's gonna give birth soon!"

Suguro stared. "...I'm definitely takin' this away from ya."


	48. Remember?

Rating: K+

* * *

"It's weird," Okumura mentioned aloud one day, playing with his hair.

Ryuuji didn't look away from the laptop on his lap, cross-legged on the floor as he answered with a distracted, "What?"

The other scooted forward on the edge of his bed, hugging his neck from behind. "Everything. Do you remember the first time I kissed you?"

"O' course I do. I was pretendin' t' sleep."

"Wha—you were?"

"I woke up when I heard ya say my name."

"Weirdo."

"You're the one who kissed an unconscious person."

"But you weren't actually sleeping."

"So? Ya thought I was sleepin', so it's the same stuff."

"You still kissed back."

"I... liked ya, too, obviously," Ryuuji wasn't entirely certain as to why his face was heating up but discontinued the topic with, "'member Valentine's day?"

"Aww, yeah," Okumura's nose nuzzled the top of his head, "I still have the box under my bed. Minus the chocolate."

"...I kept your box too," Ryuuji took one of Okumura's hands, kissed it. "Reminds me of when we took that one dance class together."

"I still say I'm an awesome follow."

"I still say that you're an 'awesome follow' only when y' didn't step on my feet."

"Whatever... y'know, you were right that one time."

"'Bout what?"

"That you're always there for me to kiss and hug. Sleep with."

Ryuuji's nose wrinkled. "...Y' talkin' 'bout the doll? I'm glad that I threw it away."

"Actually..."

"...Don't tell me y' went into the bushes and got it back."

"No!" Ryuuji tilted his head back, gazed up with skepticism until Okumura broke down, "...Yes. But, I only got Ryuu-kun—"

"Ryuu-kun?" he repeated, an odd bit of jealousy stirring. "Y' gave the thing a nickname?"

Okumura's face fully reddened and the half-demon huffed, "I gave Ryuu-kun back to Mephisto 'cause I felt bad. I'd never wanna throw you into the bushes, Suguro."

"Its name was _Ryuu_-_kun_ and _my_ name's just Suguro?"

Okumura leaned down and the kiss was admittedly reassuring. "If I called you Ryuu-kun now, you'll probably..."

Both their faces were red as the recollection of two weeks prior came to mind. Ryuuji cleared his throat, said, "I can get used to it."

"I think calling you Ryuuji's good enough for me," Okumura's voice trembled with a sort of shyness that made the red on Ryuuji's face darken. Fingers timidly combed his hair. "Just when..."

"When we're alone, right?" Ryuuji completed the sentence, reaching out to run his fingertips down the side of the other's cheek.

Okumura's laugh bubbled with a mixture of giddiness and nervousness. "Yeah. I dunno if I'll be able to say your name in front of the others without going up in flames."

"At least y' don't need t' unsheathe Kurikara," it was a lame attempt of a joke and Ryuuji wondered why his brain chose then to make himself even more of an embarrassment.

Fortunately for him, his companion didn't appear to notice. "Yeah... what about you, um—" Okumura pretended to cough, flustered, "—Ryuuji?"

"I feel the same way," he tried to grin through his blush, "Rin."

"...Ryuuji," _Rin_ murmured under his breath, "Ryuuji."

Ryuuji wasn't sure he could get used to it after all.


	49. Yukio (AKA Yukio and Rin's Birthday)

Rating: T

* * *

"Happy birthday, Yukio!" was the second thing he awoke to, the first being a handful of snow.

"...Nii-san. Good morning."

"Oi, oi—how 'bout my 'happy birthday,' Yukio?"

Yukio sat up to face his brother, smiling. "Happy birthday, Nii-san. I'll make sure this one is your last."

His nii-san clapped for a moment before freezing in place. "...I'll... seeyoulater!" The older Okumura disappeared with no time wasted and Yukio massaged the bridge of his nose as he grappled for his glasses.

A groan at the other side of the room alarmed him and then his gun was in his hand, aimed at the foreign noise.

"...Rin?" the voice mumbled sleepily and Yukio dropped his gun in horror at the sight of his star pupil sitting up—half-naked, may he add with a grimace—in his brother's bed. He had never regretted wearing his glasses until that moment.

"Suguro-kun," his tone was robotic as he turned his head away, facing straight at the closet. "Good morning to you."

"Ah—" sheets rustled and when he dared look, Suguro was fully-clothed and bowing to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a good idea t' do it with ya in the room, but he—"

Yukio inhaled deeply, holding back a gag at the mere mention of what had been happening while he was asleep. "Please don't speak anymore. Just leave. Now." He cradled his forehead as he ushered Suguro out of the room with a wave of his hand. "Please."

"Sorry," Suguro muttered as he basically fled from the room.

Yukio heard a loud thump.

"Ryuuji! You're alive!"

"I can't fuckin' believe y' left me in there without tellin' me y' woke him up!"

"Sorry, he was gonna kill me, so..."

"...Y' threw me under the bus."

"When you put it that way, I look like the bad guy."

"Damn it, Rin, don't pout. Ya fuckin' left me in the lion's den!"

"The lion...?" Yukio echoed under his breath. He shook his head as he left his bed, searching for his clothes.

"Haha... er... oh, look, a mistletoe."

"Don't change the subject, Okumura."

Yukio began to deliberate on slamming his head into the wall.

"Can't you just let the past be the past?"

"The past was three seconds ago."

"So? Can't we just focus on the mistletoe?"

"...Y' tied it on your tail."

"That doesn't change anything. You gotta kiss me."

"Alright... if y' say so."

"O-oi, I meant my lips, not—"

A gasp penetrated Yukio's ears and he promised that he would not only provide his brother a sign as a birthday present, but give himself the birthday present of soundproofed walls.


	50. To Be Continued

Rating: K+

* * *

Fingers combed through his unpinned hair, letting the soft strands slide between them. The warmth magnified with his eyes closed and Ryuuji sighed, "Naa... Rin."

"Mm?" Lips brushed his forehead and he tilted his head so that they ended up on his mouth instead. He felt a smile against his lips.

"...I'm pretty sure that I love you."

There was a beat of silence before Rin laughed, amused. "When'd you figure that out?"

"Dunno."

"Cool. I love you too."

"That's nice t' hear."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'. Just like hearin' ya say it."

Rin was quiet for a moment. "...Do you think it'll ever get old?"

"Say it again."

"I love you."

Ryuuji mulled over the words, "...Nah... Still sounds as nice as the first time."

"How about: I love you, Ryuuji."

"...Do y' wanna get jumped?"

"Kinda."

"You're unbelievable."

"You're welcome."

* * *

[**an**] Aaaand... that's the end. Not the end of their relationship (as you can tell by the title? yes?) but you get my deal. I think you can tell which ones came out easy and the others that I'm not all that satisfied with. Maybe I'll come back to fix what I think needs to be fixed, but it's done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
